This disclosure relates generally to personal computers ("PC's"), and more particularly to a PC having an articulated power supply, and a method for articulating said power supply.
Smaller computer designs require more efficient use of space within the chassis. Components are placed closer together, making it difficult to get to adjacent components for repair. Many PC's include power supplies for converting alternating current ("AC") to direct current ("DC"), which is used to operate the PC's components. Some power supplies for PC's are mounted directly to the chassis using screws. The associated inconveniences of this type of mounting technique might discourage designers from effectively using interior space.
A better method of mounting a power supply within a PC chassis enables the power supply to be rotated partly out of the chassis to provide access to adjacent components. This "swing out" power supply has been very successful. However, it is important to improve the design by reducing parts, increasing durability, and facilitating manufacture. Further, a long cable bundle is generally attached to the power supply to avoid disconnecting the power supply during service. With free rotating power supplies, there is a danger of compressing or scissoring the cable bundle if the power supply is abruptly rotated back into place.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for mounting a power supply within a PC chassis requiring minimal space, yet displacing the power supply quickly and easily, and avoiding compression of the cable bundle when the power supply is rotated back into place, or obstructing a user's hands and tools in accessing components near the power supply.